User talk:Tia Serena
Wiki links Wiki-links are made by putting double-brackets around a word; don't use direct URL links.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC) References To add citational references, just copy-paste another footnote in an article but add in the relevant episode. Work in Source mode, Visual is crap and actually makes this harder to control. Also, always put episode titles in quotation marks (these go outside of the brackets). The whole thing for a footnote looks like: "And Now His Watch is Ended" Also, the footnotes always go immediately after the period that ends a sentence (with no spaces), but leave a space after the last ref tag, so there will be a space between the resulting footnote and the beginning of the next sentence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) This is it? "Dragon Demands" things to be done this way! No "welcome to the fold", no "we are glad you joined us" or anything like that? Just dry information on how to do format things? Not a very welcoming or encouraging atmosphere. I have been contributing to The Vampire Diaries for over an year, and I felt much more welcome there! Also it's strange that there is no way to reply to a comment left on my page / talk. No way for a threaded conversation. This is just like a monologue. Tia Serena (talk) 02:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ...As far as I can tell, yes you can reply to a comment on your own talk page (that's strange). ...Yes, it's very "business-focused" - why would I make a big deal out of welcoming the dozens of new people who regularly join this wiki, who I have no way of knowing? If I simply copy-paste a "hi, welcome to the wiki!" message for dozens of people it becomes functionally meaningless, because I'm just repeating it by rote. ...but yes, you need to know how to format things properly, so you don't make more work for the rest of us.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : - Well, it's a strange way to reply, to have to edit the whole page, but I finally found it. I kept hitting the "talk" link after your name and it kept taking me to your talk page. And of course the "talk" link after my name is not active for some reason. Not how I would have done it. : - Politeness is the lubricant of social relationships. Even an automated response does the job and it does make the whole difference - and it's not meaningless if you mean it. It is important for people to feel they are part of a community and not a nuisance. Because that is the impression I got. I tried to help and got my wrist slapped. I LIKE to edit, and I have almost 3000 edits on The Vampire Diaries Wiki, so I am not totally ignorant of the process. I understand that each wiki has it's own format and stuff, and with time I will learn them. But the way you write your comments is really rude. : Nobody likes to get criticized, but doing it in public is humiliating. Anyone on the receiving end of a public critique will focus on the embarrassment rather than the message. Instead, have these interactions in private. " : I suggest you read about how to make constructive criticism. You could really improve the site and bring more editors if you did. Here are some suggestions: How to make constructive criticism Wikihow; Five ways to get your point heard CBS News; Dealing with Criticism Oregon Press : Tia Serena (talk) 00:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Tia I must side with my fellow Admin on this one. We stay super busy around here and The Dragon Demands was simply telling you the correct way to edit. We want everyone who stops in and helps to learn the proper way of doing so- it saves us more work in the end. I actually think it was nice of TDD to go out of his way and inform you of the correct way to bracket and reference. Let's just all get along and work to continue making this Wiki the very best one. Thanks and happy editing :) 02:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, what we've got here, is failure to communicate.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you are doing to cause it. Do you edit in the "Source" window or the "Visual" one? This is what I see after you write in an edit: () <- Click "source" to see that span style coding I am speaking of. There is no need to change the size or color of fonts in the articles. 23:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Span coding Just to save some time, the "SPAN" coding you use before and after paragraph's and sentences isn't needed. :) 03:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) What is "span coding"?Tia Serena (talk) 22:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : I usually edit in visual mode. I don't change the style of fonts in the ARTICLES. : This is a talk/chat page. I did not add the code. I just copied the quote from another document and pasted it here. It came with it's own code and formating, and since it was still legible I did not change it. I thought it added emphasis. Apparently the point I was trying to make was totally lost, since I got corrected by the format, but received no comment on the content of the quote. : Do you really prefer to do all the work yourselves instead of having more editors?Tia Serena (talk) 00:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No, we prefer having editors edit correctly the first time, so that we don't have to rollback or undo unnecessary edits. Like I said, I am not sure why your edits cause the span coding in articles, I've just had to go into them every time after you've added a paragraph and remove the coding. It most likely isn't your fault, I simply had to ask and inform. 00:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have no idea where it's coming from and I was not aware of them until you pointed them out. I just clicked "edit" and wrote the text. On the articles it was not copied from any place, I wrote all entries I did here. It did not show any different format on the articles.Tia Serena (talk) 01:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Never use Visual edit mode. It makes more problems than it solves.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it must be "Visual" mode. You may want to just go ahead and edit in "Source" mode. It seem's to work better :) 03:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Silhouette by Azure Sky.png Regarding this image file; you need to provide the source, the copyright status/permissions, and the licensing tag. The image also needs to be categorized with Image (User). See any other image on this site for an example of how to do this.-- 05:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't now it was going to need all this. It was merely illustrative. Just delete it. Its out of the page already. I don't know how to delete it from the servers. If I ever add an image to an article, I'll go through the process. Tia Serena (talk) 22:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Bolton For future references, Roose Bolton is a Lord, not a knight. Also, the messenger-birds used in Westeros are ravens, not crows.-- 07:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : "Crow" can be, and is in many cases, used for all the black birds in the family Corvidae, including the Comon Raven, Corvus corax. The names "Crow" and "Raven" have little taxonomic meaning and are used to describe several species in the family Corvidae. Generally, the larger species are called Ravens, and the smaller Crows. In the United States, the Comon Raven is twice the size of the American Crow, Corvus brachyrhynchos . ''In England, the issue is further confused by '''Rooks', Corvus frugilegus, which are in similar size to the Carion Crow, Corvus corone'- '''they are both common species in the UK. : In mythology, though, Ravens are viewed as wise and crafty, while Crows tend to be seen as bringers of evil or deseases. : Wikipedia : WiseGeek : Cornell University : Tia Serena (talk) 03:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The term used in the show is raven. That's it. Wikipedia and real world information is moot.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Blogs I'm speaking to you directly about this, as I can see this situation deterioration. Your original blog was deleted because, frankly, it was nothing but a thinly veiled attempt at stirring up ill will against the site's administrators. Attempting to rock the boat further by publishing two more blog posts complaining about the deletion of the first was singularly childish and petty, and has resulted in them being deleted as well. Now, this is your final warning on the matter: Do something constructive or go elsewhere.-- 05:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hello Mr The Boy. Thanks for making it clear. My original post was not thinly veiled at all. It was very direct. I was expressing my personal opinion about a couple of the site administrators. I see now the error of my ways, that the gods do not take criticism, and I humbly apologise. What really saddens me it that you also erased the messages from the NICE people in the site that were encouraging me to ignore the bullies and keep posting. : See, bellow this message there is a nice and friendly message, with a welcome and the ground rules. Not difficult at all, and if it had been posted one month ago, all this mess would have been avoided. Tia Serena (talk) 13:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Sandor Clegane page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:40, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you so much for your kind message! After a month of spats this is really a breath of fresh air! Let me know how I can help to improve the site! Tia Serena (talk) 13:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Banned Maybe if you'd have "humbly apologised" without making yet another snide, sarcastic comment about the admins I would have believed you. Oh, well, you were warned. : For the record, these welcome messages are automated; no one sent it to you. Everyone should receive one when they make their first edit, however there are sometimes glitches with the system and things get jammed up. Especially on wikis with high amounts of traffic, such as this one. For instance: I joined the Walking Dead Wiki back in March, but only just received the welcome alert a few days ago. I didn't spend two months complaining that I wasn't greeted in a ceremonial enough fashion, though. I respected the fact the admins there had their hands full with the new season, and didn't have time to personally welcome everyone who drops in to make an edit. : As for your blogs... it's not possible to delete a blog without also deleting the comments attached to it. I'm sorry but that's just how the system works; there's nothing we can do about it. As for the tone, we'll have to agree to disagree. The way I saw it is that when The Dragon Demmands didn't give you the reaction you wanted you set out to try and rile up others. Regardless, QueenBuffy deleted it, not me, but I fully support that decision, which is why I deleted the two follow-up blogs. Anyway, you're done here. You've done nothing remotely constructive, and have gone out of your way to cause trouble. Thanks for playing.-- 10:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree with this decision to ban Tia Serena. Tia, you weren't particularly helping or making constructive edits. This is not "a few administrators" - TheBoyWhoCriedDirewolf, Gonzalo84, QueenBuffy, myself - we are the active administrators at the moment. Good riddance to you. Bastard, are your blades sharp?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:35, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : The sharpest in the land.-- 11:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Editing this wiki is a privilege, not a right. How dare you cite the United States' Constitutions' First Amendment guaranteeing Freedom of Speech. You slag, you even openly admitted that you were making blog posts purely for the shiny little badges that come with posting. " What you did not know is that I was raised in a dictatorship, where the generals arrested thousands of people for expressing views that were contrary to the regime. " -- You're quite shameless to drag up such things and put them on display. Disruptive editors will be banned - you don't agree? Too bad. Every day I make decisions which end with dozens of people like you being banned. I did what needed to be done. And now, like those "thousands" arrested or banned, you're nothing more than a statistic. "So I am especially sensitive to censorship and have very little tolerance for tyrants. That is when I stopped editing: I do not want to contribute to a dictatorship." -- You ass. You didn't dramatically choose to stop editing, the Administrators banned you from editing! You seem to think Admins are trying to be "tyrants" for maintaining order. This wiki was almost shut down by trolls like LovelyChrys, Ch'Vaylthan (may his bones be ground to dust), CestWhat, and others. We *took back* the Wiki and protected it. Without this control there would be only anarchy....as we've seen on all of the OTHER, rival GoT wikis that never even get off the ground. Mob rule won't result in anything. "Democracy's not for the people" -- Judge Dredd. You will remain banned from this wiki, unless you learn the meaning of the Law. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear God! Shocking! Just... shocking! Firstly, it was me, not The Dragon who banned you (excluded you from my world) so why you are stalking him, and posting shrill rants on months-old sections of his talk-page is a mystery to me. And yes, I was nominated and then "democratically elected to my position". The fact that you equate the running of a wiki site with genuine acts of government oppression: torture, genocide, slavery is frankly sickening! If you are from a country with such a regime you should be ashamed of yourself for making such a disgusting comparison. This NOT an "admins only" site. If you look at the top user rankings for this site you'll see that we have many regular non-admins on here. These are people who joined the site, learned the rules, and worked hard. You did nothing remotely constructive; you made a few dud edits, screwed with some page coding and then started shrieking that we weren't cooing over you and telling you how wonderful you are. "I am fully aware that the “Welcome Message” we get when we join a new Wikia is automated" - LIAR! You clearly had no idea whatsoever, which is why you responded to your own welcome message, you silly, silly goose. You didn't even know how basic talk-pages work, or how to respond on one. Christ, you can't even be bothered to lie convincingly! I don't care if you're an "educator" you have the emotional maturity of an hysterical teenage girl. Begone!-- 12:35, August 4, 2013 (UTC)